I will love you forever
by Pervy Otaku
Summary: Sakura est peut-êtree morte, et Sasuke et dépressif. Naruto narre. SasuSaku, un peu de NaruHina, mention de KibaIno. FINIE
1. Euh

SASU/SAKU

_I will love you forever_

Chapitre

1

Moi c'est Uzumaki Naruto et je suis Hokage. Hokage c'est le plus haut rang qu'on peut avoir en tant que Ninja à Konoha. Il y avait plein de gens qui croyait que je ne réussirais pas mais… C'est qui qui s'est trompé?

Mon meilleur ami, il s'appel Uchiha Sasuke. C'est un très bon Ninja et il sort avec Haruno Sakura, dont j'étais amoureux. Mais ça, c'est du passé. Aujourd'hui, je file le parfait amour avec Hyuuga Hinata, une jolie fille toute timide aux yeux blanc.

Pour en revenir à Sasuke, je devrais plutôt dire que c'_était _un excellent Ninja et qu'il _sortait _avec Sakura… Depuis _cet _incident. Sakura est morte d'une maladie et elle a quitté Konoha pour ne pas qu'on la voit mourir et elle est morte... Mais, ce n'est qu'une supposition, on n'a pas retrouvé son corps, mais on a retrouvé sa bague de fiançailles que Sasuke lui avait donnée il y avait à peine trois jours…

Depuis, on ne dénombre même plus le nombre de fois qu'il a essayé de se trancher les veines et s'est loupé. Il a essayé de se pendre 4 ou 5 fois je pense, s'est pris de l'arsenic 2 fois et il a essayé se tirer une balle mais la balle n'est pas partie. Il me l'a même demandé, en pleurant, ce qui n'est pas son genre : « Naruto, je t'en supplies, tue moi, je veux absolument revoir Sakura. » Et moi je lui aie répondu que non, je ne ferais jamais ça car il était mon meilleur ami. Il l'est toujours d'ailleurs. Tiens, le réveil sonne… Je crois que je vais imiter Shikamaru ce matin… Au faite, Shika, comme on l'appel tous, c'est un bon ami à moi et le stratège de Konoha, avec 200 de QI, c'est comme normal. C'est un grand flemmard, mais je l'aime bien comme ça.

« Naruto, lèves-toi sinon pas de p'tit déj' pour toi !

-Oui, oui Hinata-chan, je me lève… »

Hinata est ma fiancée, pour l'instant. Elle est trop belle avec ses longs cheveux bleu. Je l'embrasse sur la joue et je m'habille en vitesse.

« Notre chambre est un vrai foutoir.

- T'as raison, je dis, je devrais ramasser mes chaussettes sales, et toi tes petites culottes!

- Naruto ! »

Moi je suis trop écrasé de rire pour dire quoi que soi. Mais Hinata ramène une atmosphère froide entre nous en disants :

« Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas allé voir Sasuke…

- **_sight_** J'sais, mais il ne parle que de mourir et rejoindre Saku.

-V a le voir, ça lui fera du bien. »

Je me dépêche d'enfiler un T-shirt et je me dirige vers la porte de notre maison et je sors vers l'hosto de Konoha. En chemin, je croise Shika et Temari qui s'engueulent.

« Yo, ça va vous deux ?

- Naruto!dit Shikamaru, tout étonné de me voir. Ça alors, vielle branche ça fait un bail qu'on s'est pas vus! »

''Le baka…'' pense Temari.

« Alors Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fous en ce moment?

- Moi, j'allais voir Sas'ke. »

Prononcer son nom jette un froid entre nous. Qui est brisé par un bâillement de Shika. Temari se jette sur lui et là, c'est la baston entre ces deux là (L'amour parfait). Je m'en vais, je les dérangerais pas plus que ça...

J'arrive enfin à l'hosto, ça fait une longue marche, mais… qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour mon meilleur pote ? J'y croise Tsunade no baachan.

« Tiens, salut Tsunade no baachan!

- Oh, Naruto-kun, tu viens sûrement voir Sasuke.

- Mouais, il va bien? je demande, inquiet de son sort.

- Disons qu'il a cessé de demander la mort à tout le monde.

- Il va sortir?

- Peut-être, me répond la mamie. »

Je me dirige vers sa chambre. J'arrive dans le couloir et mon cœur se serre. Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu... Je prends mon courage à deux mains et j'entre.

« Naru... Naruto? fait une voix rauque sur ma gauche.

-Sasuke, alors ça va ? »

Ça doit faire longtemps qu'il n'a pas parlé, sa voix, on dirait deux roches qu'on frotte l'une contre l'autre! Ce que j'ai sursauté quand il a parlé!

« Ou… Oui, merci…

- Alors, on m'a dit que tu ne voulais plus mourir.

- Non, il me répond. Je ne veux plus mourir, je veux revoir Sakura… »

Mais il est fou! Elle est certainement morte! Quoiqu'on n'ait pas retrouvé son corps…

« Je sens… Qu'elle est en vie…

- Mais, Sasuke, entretiens pas de faux espoirs… »

Il me regarde comme si j'avais baissé mon pantalons devant le pape! Ce regard, ça fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu... C'est celui du Sasuke d'avant qui souriait peu, mais qui souriait toujours pour de bonnes raisons…

« Naruto, elle est vivante, je sais que tu le sens aussi… dit Sasuke, le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Désolé mon vieux, mais j'ai du mal à te croire !

- Mais, Naruto, me supplie Sasuke, crois-moi! »

Mon cerveau me dit de ne pas croire à son histoire, mais mon cœur me dit de croire Sasuke, c'est mon meilleur ami après tout… Je lui dis au revoir et je pars pour retrouver Hina-chan. Il me stoppe avant que je ne pose un pied dehors :

- Naruto, tu me crois, non?

- Désolé Sasuke, j'peux pas te l'dire pour le moment...

Je m'en vais pour retourner à la maison et jouer au 64, ça me changera les idées. J'arrive dans la cuisine et je remarque qu'il est midi, c'est l'heure du dîner **_RAMENS_** ! J'adore les ramens moi, surtout qu'on est fait pour s'entendre, un des ingrédients a le même nom que moi ! Enfin, voila Hinata, elle est revenue de faire les courses! J'entends sa bagnole entrer dans l'entrée.

« Salut, ma belle, je lui dit dès qu'elle entre.

- Oh, euh, Naruto, comment va Sasuke?

- Bien, j'ai croisé Temari et Shikamaru, c'est l'amour parfait entre ces deux-là, toujours la grande baston, et Sasu va sortir bientôt. ^^

- C'est merveilleux, dit ma fiancée en déposant ses sacs sur la table. »

Quess j'voulais faire d'ja? Ah oui! Jouer au 64 ! D'ailleurs, on a plusieurs consoles, moi et Hinata. Avant, je jouais avec Sasuke, on a passé TLOZ, AOL, ALTTP, LA, OOT, MM, OOA, OOS, FS, TWW, TMC, FSA ensemble (mode multi joueurs), TP et enfin PH.

J'ai toutes les consoles et on a passé tous les Zelda. Bon, restons dans le sujet. Je mets la cassette de OOT dans le Nintendo et je l'ouvre.

1… 2… 3… rien… Fichue console!

Elle est vieille quand même, mais j'en prends soins comme de la prunelle de mes yeux, à 300$ le 64, j'ai pas envie de courir les marchés aux puces pour en trouvé une autre! J'entends les musiques de Cascada, Mika Nakashima, L'arc-en-ciel et pleins d'autres en haut, dont la chanson préférée de l'auteure, « Dans ton monde » de D-Sole Hina cuisine en écoutant de la musique…

Je réessaye d'ouvrir la console. Ça marche pas encore… J'vais voir si y'a problèmes avec les fils.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'suis con, elle était même pas branchée!

- De quoi tu parles, Naruto? me demande Hinata de la cuisine en baissant le son de la stéréo.

- Rien du tout, ma belle, un 'tit problème avec la console, c'est tout, je lui réponds. »

Bon, je branche le truc pour l'électricité puis j'ouvre le 64. Ah, le thème de début… Je joue régulièrement, donc, je sais vraiment tout de ce jeu. Mais j'ai tout fait à 100%... J'fais quoi là? Pourquoi pas re- tuer Ganondorf? Ouais! Go! On y va! Et voilà, j'entre dans la salle du boss final. Je suis si concentré que je vois pas Hinata arriver.

« Tu te souviens de ce que t'avais dit quand Sasuke est rentré à l'hosto? me demande ma fiancée en fermant la console.

- Non, tu sais que j'ai la mémoire courte!

- Tu avais dit que la prochaine fois que tu aurais Ganon-chose, ça serait avec lui! »

Ça y est! Je me souviens! Mais quel con je suis… « _Un Ninja ne reviens jamais sur une parole donnée_ », je fais que saouler les autres avec cette fichue phrase et j'allais briser ma parole?

« Merci, Hinata.

- De rien, mais c'est prêt… Alors… Tu viens manger, Naruto-kun?

- Bien sur, Hinata-chan, tu cuisines trop bien, je louperais jamais un repas! »

J'avales tellement de ramens que je peux plus parler… trop bon!

« Ah, Hina-chan, c'était trop bon!

-Merci Naruto…

-Au faite, t'aurais pas vu Kiba aujourd'hui? Il a une mission aujourd'hui, nan?je lui demande pour savoir.

-Non, je ne l'ai pas vu, mais par contre j'ai vu Akamaru chez Hana.

-L'était tout seul? »

Ma belle Hinata me réponds par l'affirmative et moi, je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter. Kiba sans son clebs? Vraiment, ça me semble impossible…

« J'appel Ino.

- Mais, me dit Hinata, pourquoi?

- T'as déjà vu Kiba sans Akamaru? je lui répond sèchement. »

Elle baisse les yeux. Je m'excuse et puis j'attends… J'attends et enfin une réponse, c'est la voix d'Ino :

- _Oui, c'est qui?_

- Ino? C'est Naruto.

- _Ah, c'est toi, comment ça va?_

- Euh, bien, tu sais où il est Kiba? je lui demande, pressé.

- _(rires) On blague! On est pas là alors laissez un message ou rappelez au…_

Je raccroche et puis je me dirige vers la porte.

« Où tu vas?

- Chez Hana, ça réponds pas à leur appart', je réponds à ma fiancée. Puis je sors mon portable et j'appel sur celui d'Ino… Ça sonne… Ça sonne… Enfin elle répond.

« _Oui, c'est qui?_

- C'est Naruto, je lui dit, t'es avec Kiba?

- _Non, pourquoi?_ ***_bâille_***

- Il est pas chez vous et Akamaru est pas avec lui…

- _L'est pas là, 'lut…_ »

Je raccroche à nouveau et je me dirige vers la maison de la mère de Kiba. Je cogne et une femme, qui ressemble beaucoup à Kiba ouvre.

« Naruto, alors, pourquoi es-tu ici?

- Vous savez où est Kiba? Il est pas avec Akamaru…

- Kiba? Il a chopé la crève, alors faut bien que je le surveille pour pas qu'Il tombe raide mort! Tu veux le voir?

- Non, ça seras pas nécessaire.»

Je retourne à la maison, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder la fenêtre de sa chambre. Kiba est accoudé au rebord de cette dernière et il regarde l'horizon. Je suis estomaqué par son teint livide qui tire sur le verdâtre. Tiens, il regarde vers l'endroit où est la clinique vétérinaire… Je suis sur qu'il veut voir Akamaru… Je lance une pierre sur sa fenêtre et il l'ouvre.

« Salut Naruto, alors, ça roule Raoul?

- Toi? je lui demande.

- Bof, j'ai attrapé un sale rhume et je le supporte pas bien…

- À devoir retourner chez ta mère? je le taquine »

Il sourit puis descend par sa fenêtre et viens avec moi aller voir Akamaru, il est vraiment gros son chien, mais avant il était si petit…

On est arrivés! Le clébard saute sur Kiba et sa sœur arrive avec un aire de chien de garde (normal).

« Tu fais quoi ici?

- Je viens voir mon chien. »

On joue tout l'après-midi avec Akamaru et puis après je m'en retourne vers la maison…

_End of chapter…_

_I hope you've enjoyed!_


	2. Bah, en faite

J'ai trop bien dormi cette nuit et Kiba avait l'air trop content de voir son clébard qui m'a pissé dessus…  
Il est tard, 11 : 35, et pourtant, j'me suis pas couché si tard que ça…  
« Lève-toi Naruto!  
- Non… Encore dormir…  
- Debout sinon je vais te chatouiller! m'ordonne Hinata. »

Et puis elle me chatouille! Non! Pas ça pas les chatouilles! NAN! Ouf… elle arrête.  
« Habille-toi et viens manger! me dit-elle.  
- Oui, oui… »

Elle sort de la chambre et retourne à la cuisine. Moi je prends un tee-shirt orange, un chandail noir, des jeans noirs et mon bandeau frontal. J'enfile rapidement mes vêtements et je vais à la cuisine pour manger… Des omelettes…

« T'aimes pas ça?  
- Si, si mais… je réponds.  
- Mais?  
- Je voulais des ramens…  
- Mais, Naruto-kun, il est 10 :30! Il n'est pas encore le temps de dîner! Baka-chan! »  
J'aime quand Hinata me traite de baka. Ce mot a une si jolie résonance quand elle le dit… Aaah… La belle vie que j'ai… Le téléphone sonne. Hinata réponds :

- Oui? Oh, kunichiwa, Sasuke-kun!  
Quoi!? C'est Sasuke? J'en reviens pas ça fait une paye qu'il a pas appelé! Tellement que je m'étouffe avec un morceau d'omelette!  
- Naruto? Oui, il est là, je te le passe tout de suite!

Il veut me parler? Mais j'en reviens pas! D'ailleurs, il sort demain… Il veut me narguer ou quoi? Je prends le téléphone.  
« Allô!  
- Naruto, c'est Sasuke…  
- Haï, ça va?  
- Oui… il répond tristement.  
- C'est quoi le problème? »

Silence. Je l'entends respirer plus vite, il se fâche je crois! J'ai fait une boulette je crois...  
« KISAMA KURAE!!! TU T'SOUVIENS MÊME PAS DE QUEL JOUR C'EST?!? UZAI TO SHINDJIMAE* !!! »  
(*Pas besoin de traduire, très vulgaire le Sasuke)

Puis il raccroche sèchement en vociférant. J'en reviens pas!  
« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié???  
- Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour où Sakura est morte, répond tristement Hinata. »  
Mais, comment j'ai fait pour oublier ça moi? Sasu est super fâché contre moi maintenant… Je me rappelle bien l'année avant qu'elle ne parte…

****FLASHBACK*****

Il y a deux ans de ça…  
On était assis à une table, près du snack-bar à glace sur la plage.  
« Vraiment Naruto, avait dit Sakura, tu devrais arrêter de te faire des illusions! Tsunade m'a dit que c'était une blague!  
- Mais, mais! Je veux du Coca moi! On va en avoir à Konoha!  
- Non, on n'en aura pas, je vote contre, pas vrai, Naruto-chan?  
- Bien sûr ma belle Hinata… T'es trop belleuh… »  
Saku avait une jolie robe turquoise pâle (pour cacher son bikini rose), de longs cheveux (NDA : souvenez-vous des épisodes de l'examen des chuunin...) roses et elle était toute joyeuse. C'était sa fête bon sang! Sasuke lui, toujours un bloc de glace. On l'appelait M. Frosted!

_NDA : Le flashback ici se fait à la troisième personne (Même pour Naruto) et au passé (C'est sûr!). Donc, pour être plus claire, le narrateur est absent ça veut dire que je peux dire ce que je veux! Attention, ça va_  
_pas être sérieux comme flash-back... _

Naruto portait une chemise XXL orange, sans tee-shirt en dessous, laissant voir son torse, un maillot de bain, large mais pas trop, noir et orange et sans oublier les baskets blanches et la casquette de « Molson Dry »!  
Hinata était vêtue d'un bikini violet pale, un tee-shirt de garçon vert kaki qui cachait la culotte ornée d'une fleur du bikini. Une ceinture retenait ledit tee-shirt, vous savez les ceintures faites avec des anneaux, ben c'en était une! Pour compléter le tout, de jolies sandales de plage que je crois que par chez nous on appel ça « gougounes ». Bizarre comme nom, nan? Ces trucs vous donne tellement d'ampoules aux pieds si elles sont bon marchées… oui, c'est bon, j'arrête de dire des conneries!

Sakura a déjà été décrite, donc passons au beau gosse. Sasuke portait un tee-shirt XXL blanc sur lequel on pouvait lire « GÂTE TOÉ » en lettres noires. Comme Naruto, il portait un maillot de bain, mais le sien était plutôt fait maison, il avait sûrement pris une vielle paire de jeans décolorées et usées et les avaient coupées pour s'en faire des shorts qui lui arrivaient un peu en haut des genoux. Il avait également une paire de lunettes noires et rondes qu'il portait là ou ça se porte (NDA : oui, sur les orteils!)! Pour finir, des baskets élastiques pour marcher dans l'eau sans que les sangsues viennent vous sucer les orteils.

« Naruto, ça fait comment de fois que j't'le dit, commença Sasuke, j'ai pas l'intention d'lui dire avant d'être sur qu'c'est réciproque!  
- Mais voyons, si tu te dépêches pas Lee va te la piquer (note à gaara-naara24 : ça n'arrivera jamais dans mes fics! C'est clair, Miss Frozen? XD)!  
- Pourquoi j'suivrais tes conseils?  
- Moi j'suis plus célibataire! répondit le blond »

Sasuke le regarda. Il le voyait forcer pour prendre un kayak deux places pour pouvoir en faire avec sa Hina.

« T'oublis les rames, baka!cria le brun  
- Kuso! Tu peux pas les prendre? S'te plait?  
- Ouais, mais tu me donneras 5 yens la palmes!  
- Pas cool! »

Ils retournèrent à la table. Sasuke n'avait aucun mal à transporter son kayak tandis que Naruto semblait avoir bien du mal... Le brun arriva à coté de Sakura et lui demanda :  
- Tu fais du kayak avec moi? Sur le lac, là, dit-il en le pointant.

Sakura échappa sa paille (elle buvait un milk-shake au fraises). Sasuke lui sourit en le lui demandant.  
« Inner Saku : YEAHHHH! LE CONTE DE FÉES SE RÉALISE X)! Sakura : Oui, bien sur!  
- Alors viens.  
- Hé Hinata, t'en fait avec moi ma belle? demanda Naruto à sa petite amie.  
- Bien sur, Naruto-kun!»

Une fois sur le lac, chacun avec sa palme, il firent plusieurs tours. Sasuke s'approcha du futur Hokage et lui glissa à l'oreille :  
- Maintenant, tu nous laisses, comme on se l'était dit.  
- Ouais, compris Sasuke.

Puis le blond se retourna tout sourire vers Hinata.  
« Hina, j'ai faim, on va manger des ramens chez Ichiraku?  
- OK, Naruto-chan ! »

Et puis ils partirent au pays des bons ramens… Sasuke se retrouvait alors seul avec Sakura… Il lui parla de tout et de rien, puis il en vint à ce qu'il voulait lui dire…

«Sakura, je voulais te dire que… Que…  
- Que j'suis qu'un boulet?  
- Non, je voulais te dire d'autre chose de plus joyeux et…  
- Dis donc, Naruto t'as détindu dessus! T'es pas du genre à tourner autour du pot! Vas-y directement! Allez!ordonna Sakura »

Le brun prit une grande inspiration puis lâcha tout :  
« C'quej'voulait'direc'esqu'j't'aime…  
- J'ai rien compris, dit la rose.  
- Bon… directement, 2 mots… Je t'aime. »

Sakura resta là. Sans rien dire. Le brun brisa le silence.  
« Je m'attendais à ça... Tu veux qu'on aille au cinoche c'soir?  
- Bien sur! Hé mais tu m'as pas donné de cadeau!  
- C'est ça mon cadeau, dit le brun en lui tendant une petite boîte. »  
Sakura l'ouvrit et regarda à l'intérieur. Un superbe collier, avec le kanji « Aï » s'y trouvait et attendait qu'on le porte. Elle l'enfila tout de suite et embrassa le brun sur une joue en remerciement.  
« Aller, tu viens on va aller au ciné.  
- Je te suis, ma shoubi*! »  
(*Ça veut dire Rose, la fleur je crois…)

Ils allèrent vers le cinéma, prirent deux places, un grand sceau de pop-corn, deux slush et un paquet de M & M's!  
« C'est quoi l'film? demanda Sasuke  
- Terreur sur la ligne!  
- Hum, bon film… J'adore regarder des films comme ça avec une fille…  
- Yarashii chikan! lui dit la rose. »  
Ils prirent place au premier rang et le film passa bien vite… En sortant de la battisse, Sasuke proposa à Sakura de la ramener chez elle. Elle accepta avec PLAISIR (Et j'insiste sur ce mot…).  
Il marchait silencieusement, à son grand déplaisir. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison de Saku. Arrivés sur le pas de la porte, la rose allait entrer quand Sasuke la stoppa.  
« Tu veux quoi?  
- Rien, juste un baiser.  
- D'accord, mais juste un… Et pas trop langoureux et… »  
Sasuke ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase quand il captura ses lèvres dans un long baiser langoureux… Ça me fait penser que j'écoute Asian Kung-Fu Generation en écrivant ça. Ça va pas du tout ensemble ce moment et la chanson Rewrite (le 4ième opening de FMA) et…  
« Mais ta gueule! s'écrient en chœur Sasuke et Sakura  
- Bon d'accord j'me casse! Mais, chers lecteurs/lectrices, que j'adore bien sur, on va faire un 'tit bond dans le temps! On saute dix mois! 1, 2, 3 GO! »

_NDA : De retour à Naruto-kun comme Narrateur…_

On se tenait tous les trois (Sasu, Saku et moi) dans la salle d'attente de l'hosto. Sakura ne se sentait pas bien et Sasuke lui, il était mal à l'aise de venir seul avec elle, alors j'étais venu avec eux

« Vraiment Naruto, merci.  
- C'est rare que tu me dises merci, je lui aie répondu en murmurant aussi. »  
La porte s'ouvrit. Tsunade était derrière.  
« Bon, entrez vous trois, l'équipe 7!  
- Ouais, ouais! »

On entra dans la petite salle puis mamie examina Sakura, ensuite elle nous dit à moi et Sasuke de sortir. On n'avait pas songé à écouter à la porte. Puis la rose sortit et on parti dans le parking puis mon meilleur ami m'avait laissé chez moi. (NDA : Naruto reste narrateur même si Sasu et Saku sont chez eux et qu'il est pas là, ça parait pas, non? C'est parce que c'est moi qui lui aie tout dit!)

Quand ils sont arrivés, Sasuke et elle s'assirent dans le salon et puis il lui demanda:  
- Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as?  
Elle avait alors éclaté en sanglots. Sasuke l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'avait consolée.  
« Alors, dis-moi…  
- Sasu… Je vais mourir…  
- Non, a-t-il dit en se relevant, tu mens!  
- Je te mens pas! »

Puis il est tombé sur le cul. Il n'y croyait pas.  
« Tu vas guérir, Sakura…  
- Non, je vais… »  
Puis l'interrompit en l'embrassant.  
« Si. Tu VAS vivre. C'est promis… »

_Un autre saut dans le temps, on est trois jours avant que Sakura ne parte! Vous vous souvenez de quoi il _s'agit, non?

Sakura et Sasuke se tenaient sur le pont où le brun allait quand il était petit. Tout les deux étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, sans rien dire. C'était l'hiver, donc ils étaient recouverts d'une épaisse couverture.  
« Je t'aime, mon chéri d'amour... disait Sakura.  
- Moi aussi. »  
Ensuite, il se leva, sorti une petite boîte et prit une position…  
« Sakura, a-t-il dit en ouvrant la boîte qui contenait une bague de fiançailles, tu veux bien…  
- Oui bien sur! »  
Puis elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa. Ensuite ils sont retournés chez eux et vous continuerez dans vos têtes... (NDA : Je pourrais tout décrire mais, comme y'a une couverture, je vois rien!)

Trois jours après, elle se sauvait pour aller mourir quelque part…

*****FIN DU FLASHBACK*****

Ça fait déjà un an… Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte… Je comprends qu'il soit fâché… Je crois que je vais aller le voir. Je m'apprête à sortir quand le téléphone sonne. Je réponds. C'est Sasuke.  
« Naruto, désolé, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris…  
- Bah, ça va, j'aurai pas du oublier aussi…  
- Ben, quand même… Désolé, j'suis un peu con des fois…  
- Ça t'a pris tout ce temps pour t'en rendre compte? je lui dit en rigolant »  
On parle encore un peu puis on se dit salut. Je vais sortir quand le téléphone sonne encore. Je réponds.  
« Naruto?  
- Tsunade no baachan? Quess tu m'veux?  
- Je crois que tu ne me croiras pas mais… On a retrouvé Saku…  
- QUOI?!? SAKURA?!  
- GUEULE PAS BAKA!  
- GUEULE PAS NON PLUS, MERDE! VIELLE BIQUE! je lui hurle.  
- Bon, revenons en à ce que je voulais dire… Sakura n'est pas morte, elle est en vie, mais on ne sait pas encore où elle est, tu peux dire ça à Sasuke, mais doucement?  
- Ouais, ouais, bye! »  
Je raccroche et j'y cours. Pas le temps de prendre ma bagnole, j'y vais directement! Sakura, Sasuke avait raison…

Sakura se réveille comme à son habitude dans le repaire de l'Akatsuki. Elle regarde par la fenêtre de la vielle maison délabrée dans laquelle elle loge avec… Sasori-sama!!!!!!!!.  
Loger avec un beau mec même si la baraque est sur le point de tomber… La chance, non? XD. Bref, revenons en à Saku… Elle s'assit sur son lit, un peu (beaucoup) poussiéreux. Un grand rouquin aux yeux bruns entra.  
« Enfin réveillée? demande-t-il.  
- Oui, comme tu le vois, Sasori.  
- Bon, je détestes attendre, alors viens bouffer c'est prêt. »

La rose ne se fait pas attendre et descends en prêtent attention aux vielles marches pourrîtes. Mais, elle ne fait pas assez attention et elle se plante royalement… Sasori vient voir si tout va bien.  
« Sakura, tout va bien?  
- Euh, oui, merci Sasori.  
- Allez, viens manger un peu. »  
Il l'aide à se relever et puis il se retourne et rougis. « Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lui faire oublier Sasuke? Pourtant, je suis hyper beau gosse».  
Arrivés dans la cuisine, Sakura remarque que ce qui doit être le petit déjeuner, a de sérieux air de crêpes sacrément délicieuses.  
Et ouais, Sasori fait bien la cuisine. Sakura s'assoit sur une des vielles chaises, l'air pensive. « Sasuke… Je me demande si tu vas bien… Tu m' manques tant… Kuso, j'vais pleurer… » pense la rose. De son coté, lui, Sasori attends son baiser matinal. Et là vous dîtes « QUOI????!!!!» Et oui, Saso attends que Sakura lui donne un baiser. Ben ouais, Sakura est avec Sasori là. Mais elle aime toujours Sasuke, putain vous me prenez pour qui? Une folle? Je SUIS folle!  
Bref, Sakura sort de ses pensés et approche son visage de celui de Sasori et l'embrasse sur les lèvres.  
« Alors, ma belle, demande Sasori sur un ton qui se veux doux, tu avais l'air triste il y a quelques secondes…  
- Je pensais à Sasuke… »  
Le visage de Sasori se renfrogne. Puis, il retrouve son expression de beau gosse…  
AH! Euh, bon, Sasori embrasse passionnément Sakura. Puis, il la transporte vers la chambre et vous continuerez dans votre tête.

[Retour à Naruto-kun comme Narrateur!]

J'entre dans la chambre de Sasuke. Je fais une de ces têtes qu'il devine ce que j'ai.  
« Naruto, t'as quelque chose à me dire, non?  
- Oui, bah, eeuuuh… Eh bah…, je commence, plutôt mal à l'aise.  
- T'es pas du genre à tourner autour du pot, dit le, allez! »  
Bon, je me décide, je lui dit :  
- Bon, Sakura est en vie mais on sait pas où elle est…

Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds comme des DVD. Puis il marmonne :  
- Je le savais…  
« Bon, tu vas sortir demain, non? je dis ça pour changer de sujet.  
- Oui, c'est ça. C'est tout ce que t'avais à me dire ? Les visites seront terminées dans une minute! »  
Kuso! C'est vrai! Je lui dit un bref au revoir et je m'en vais rapidos presto vers chez moi.

_Bon, voilà! Enfin! Il était déja écrit depuis longtemps, mais je suis paresseuse vous savez... pas comme Shika, moins pire, mais bon..._


	3. Je suis pas

Ce que j'ai bien dormi moi! Il fait encore noir… Je regarde le réveil. Il est que 3 :00… NANI?! 3 :00 DU MAT'?!  
« J'ai jamais été lève-tôt pourtant, je dis, à voix haute.  
- Hum… Naruto? fait Hinata.  
- Rendors-toi ma chérie. »  
Puis, elle se rendort. Je suis inquiet pour Sasuke… Ce frimeur de baka, comme je disais quand on était gosses! J'étais pas un cadeau à toujours l'insulter. Et dire qu'il y a 2 ans, je l'ai ramené ici en le traînant par la peau du cul, juste pour Sakura… Et elle, elle fout le camp l'année après! Peuh! Tu parles d'une amie! Sa… Elle a rendu Sasuke dépressif au point de se tuer! Kuso… Maintenant je pleure… J'espère que Hinata m'entendra pas… À la façon dont elle ronfle, je pense pas! Je me lève, m'habille puis sors discrètement.  
Je marche dans les rues désertées par les habitants - sauf de quelques mecs bourrés - de Konoha. Mais?! Qu'est-ce que je vois là-bas? Mais c'est :  
- SAÏ!!! je cri pour être sûr qu'il m'entende.  
Il se retourne et me vois courir vers lui. Je m'arrête tout près de lui. Il a l'air content de me voir… C'est vrai que ça va faire 5 mois qu'il est parti en mission pour Haru no Kuni!  
« Alors, ça va, mon cher Hokage? demande-t-il.  
- Ouais, on peut dire, je réponds. »  
Mais, c'est quoi ce rouge sur son bras… Et sur le côté de son visage!? Il saigne et pas qu'un peu! Il pisse le sang, y'a presque une flaque par terre.  
« T'es sûr que TOI tu vas bien? je lui demande, inquiet.  
- Non, il me répond avec son faux sourire.  
- Tu devrais aller à l'hosto.  
- Pas tout de suite, l'ennemie approche.  
- C'est une fille qui t'as fait ça? »  
Il ne me répond pas… Saï sort un parchemin et prend son « attirail » de combat/art. Je vois une silhouette se dessiner dans la clarté de la pleine lune. C'est bien une fille. Elle me rappel quelqu'un avec son katana en forme de plume [NDA : ma 1ière fic de Naruto était un vrai désastre, selon moi...]… Elle approche de plus en plus… Mais, je dois rêver, c'est bien Tori que je vois?!  
Elle arrive et donne un grand coup de poing à Saï qui n'a pas le temps de réagir! Cette chère Tori est rouge de colère ma parole!  
« Ça t'apprendra à vouloir mater mes seins, YARASHII! elle dit, toute rouge de colère.  
- Ama…, murmure Saï en se levant.  
- NANDA-YO!? CHIPATAMA! »  
Euh… Pourquoi je reste planté là moi?! Je me décide à lui parer :  
- Euh, salut Tori!  
Elle se retourne et me sourit.  
« Naruto-kun? C'est bien toi? J'ai entendu dire que t'es Hokage aussi dans cette fic là! 'Faut dire que SuperGohan-sama [NDA : MWA!!!] se répète plutôt souvent!  
- Euh, ouais, mais parles pas trop fort, tu sais comment elle est quand elle pête un câble, non? je lui dis. »  
Elle se met à rire. Puis, elle me demande :  
- Comment elles vont les filles?  
Là, je baisse la tête et je pleure. Je pense à Sakura… Et à Sasuke… Tori a l'air vraiment à se demander pourquoi je pleure! J'arrête puis je lui dis :  
- C'est rien… C'est juste que, elles vont toutes bien… Même Tema, elle est là pour l'exam chuunin avec Shika… Hinata, on est ensemble et tout va bien, Tenten a pas de bol avec Neji et puis Sakura…  
Tori se demande pourquoi j'arrête.  
« Elle est…, je recommence à pleurer en continuant. Elle est morte et Sasuke il a essayé de se suicidé je sais plus comment de fois.  
- Je vois…, dit-elle, toute triste.  
- Mais, Tsunade no baachan a dit qu'il y avait une chance pour qu'elle soit toujours en vie, j'indique. »  
Puis Tori recommence à sourire et me tends une lettre.  
« C'est de Gaara-sama. Je devais venir te la donner. Si ce TEME [NDA : Saï] ne m'avait pas attaqué, je te l'aurais donnée vers midi…  
-Merci…, je marmonne en prenant la lettre. Ça fait un bail que j'ai pas vu Gaara ou Kankurô, je dis en repensant au marionnettiste et au Kazekage.  
- Il est toujours aussi bizarre et puis Gaara est toujours aussi chanceux en amour, pas comme son frère. Au fait, ils viennent tous les deux pour l'examen chuunin.  
- Mais, ils sont déjà juunins! je m'exclame, largué.  
- C'est vrai, me répond Tori. Mais Kankurô-chan viens, parce que sinon, il dit qu'il va s'emmerder tout seul à Suna, car « le Kazekage est tenu d'assister à ces examens ». »  
Il commence à faire plus clair. L'air est très froid, je frissonne puis je regarde ma montre. Il est presque 4 :00…  
« C'est pas tout, mais moi je dois y aller! À plus! je dis en guise d'au revoir à mes amis.  
- Mata ashita [à demain]! lance Tori en me faisait un signe de la main. »  
Saï ne dit rien, mais il se dirige vers l'hosto, tranquillement et calmement, avec le sourire.

J'entre sans bruit dans la maison et puisque je pourrais pas dormir, j'ouvre la lettre de Gaara :  
« À mon ami Uzumaki Naruto,

Tu dois déjà savoir que bientôt, l'examen des chuunin va commencer. Je sais aussi que tu es maintenant Hokage, bravo![NDA : NANDE?!]

Je voulais t'informer que moi et mon frère aîné, Kankurô, allons venir pour cet examen. Moi, c'est par obligation, et mon frère, je n'en sais rien. Je te demanderais de bien vouloir nous préparer des chambres pour qu'on puisse dormir. Et surtout, je viens avec Naara [NDA : Encore ma 1ière fic...], tu dois bien te souvenir d'elle, non? Elle était dans la première fiction.

J'espère te voir bientôt,

Sabaku no Gaara »

Toujours aussi sympa ce Gaara! Il est déjà 5 :00… Je vais jouer à TP en attendant que Hinata se lève et fasse le déjeuner. Je suis nul en cuisine.

J'ai cru que 7 :00 n'arriverait jamais! Hum… c'est trop, trop bons les crêpes de ma Hina-chan! Tout d'un coup, on tambourine à la porte. Hinata réponds. C'est Tenten, mais, elle pleure!  
« Tenten, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demande Hinata.  
- Neji!  
- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Neji? je demande.  
- Non! souffle Tenten.  
- Alors quoi? dit Hinata.  
- Neji m'a plaquée! Pour une fille plus riche et plus belle! »  
Puis elle recommence à pleurer. Hinata essaye de la consoler. J'averti Hinata que je vais voir Sasuke.

J'arrive dans sa chambre. Il y est en train de faire ses bagages.  
« Salut.  
- Konichi wa, il me répond.  
- T'as pas les clés pour chez toi, hein?  
- Non, t'as raison…, il me répond avec un sourire amusé. De toute façon, il a été vendu, le domaine Uchiwa… »  
Je commence à rire.  
« Il n'a pas été vendu, moi et Tsunade no baachan on a réussi à convaincre la vielle kusobaba [vielle mégère] et le vieux kusojiji [vieux chnoque] de pas le vendre.  
- Tu me fais marcher? il demande, surpris.  
- Non. »  
Je lui tends les clés du domaine Uchiwa et il les prend, les fourres dans ses poches. On finit de préparer ses trucs et on va chez lui, tranquillement. Je lui ai tout dit pour hier. Sauf un ou deux détails…  
« Alors ils vont tous venir, même Tori-san et Neji a laissé Tenten…, résume Sasuke.  
- Exactement. »  
On arrive devant la porte du domaine Uchiwa. C'est la première fois que je viens. 'Tain, c'est gigantesque! Mais, Sasuke ne dit rien, il regarde le sol, comme perdu dans ses pensées… ou ses souvenirs.  
- La dernière fois…, dit-il difficilement. La dernière fois que moi et Sakura on s'est…  
Puis il pleure. C'est rare ça [NDA : 'Tain! Carrément OOC!!!].  
« Allez, Sasuke, ça va… On va la retrouver, je lui dis.  
- T'es sûr? »  
Pour tout dire, je ne le suis pas du tout. J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Kuso…  
« Viens Sasuke, on va entrer, puis on va écouter un bon film d'horreur, ça te dit? je lui demande.  
- Oui. T'es vraiment un vrai ami toi... crétin. »  
On écoute destination ultime 3. Il a l'air d'aller bien mieux. Vers 23 :00, je commence à partir vers chez moi.

¤¤¤

Aujourd'hui, Gaara et compagnie (Kankurô, Naara et Tori) arrivent. Je suis allé voir les gosses de l'Académie. Dire que j'ai redoublé nombre d'années… Je parle avec 2 ou 3 enfants quand je me rends compte qu'il est déjà midi. Je me dépêche d'aller à la porte de Konoha. Tous les anciens genins (et ceux de l'année d'avant ^.-) de Konoha y sont. Kiba, Ino, Chôji, Hinata, Shino, Tenten, qui lance des regard noirs à Neji, aussi présent, Lee, Shika' et Sasuke. Il manque Sakura… je me place devant tout le monde, avec mon chapeau de Hokage. Mais?!... Gaara s'est apporter une armée ou quoi? Y'a tellement de Ninjas qu'on en voit plus le ciel! Je vois même pas Tori! Tiens, Gaa s'arrête devant moi.  
« Salut, Naruto, il dit, avec le sourire.  
- Ouais, Salut! je lui réponds. »  
Et là, la conversation s'engage et c'est la méga teuf!

***

Gaara s'est mis à parler avec Sasuke, moi je suis tout seul dans mon coin. Comme avant… Hinata, elle parle avec Ino et le reste des filles, sauf Tenten… Elle pleure en regardant Neji danser avec une fille au moins 14 ou 15 fois plus belle qu'elle. Kankurô s'approche d'elle. Je m'approche pour les écouter…  
« Pourquoi tu pleures? lui demande le grand brun zarbi.  
- Mon petit copain m'a laissé pour cette fille! vocifère-t-elle en regardant ladite fille.  
- L'est pas très cool ton ex. Moi, si j'étais lui, je regretterais amèrement ce que j'ai fait, t'es vraiment trop jolie, tu sais? »  
Tenten rougit. Je les observe encore un peu. Tenten a séché ses larmes. Il est plus gentil que je le croyais Kankurô!

Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je sursaute et me retourne. C'est Tor¡!  
« Alors, ça gaze Pégase? elle demande en regardant Kankurô et Tenten.  
- On peut dire, je grommelle.  
- T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, baka-kun!  
- Parle pour toi! Tu te retiens de tuer Tenten, pas vrai? je la taquine. »  
Elle détourne la tête et rougit. Je le savais! Elle est bien amoureuse de lui!  
« Tu craques pour lui pour de vrai?! je murmure en gloussant.  
- Si jamais tu parles, insinues ou même un petit sourire mesquin, je te jure que je te tue! me répond-elle sur le même ton, mais plus effrayant et cassant. »  
Puis elle s'en va.  
Et je me retrouve encore tout seul…


	4. Humain

Retour à Saku et Saso [NDA : je narre à partir d'ici et la fin de cette petite partie…]…

Sakura et Sasori sont dehors.  
Ils regardent les étoiles, et la rose est heureuse. Mais pas pour lui, comme le roux le croit, pour Sasuke, elle pense à lui, car avant qu'il ne parte en mission, quand elle était à Konoha, il lui disait toujours « Regarde le ciel la nuit, et si on le regarde en même temps, on verra les mêmes étoiles, où qu'on soit… ».

Maintenant, elle est guérie, et Sasuke doit être infiniment triste…  
Mais d'un côté, elle croit aimer Sasori et elle encore aime Sasuke, et de l'autre, elle aime Sasori et elle croit encore aimer Sasuke, c'est un problème paradoxal… Bah ouais, la folle sort ses grands mots scientifiques et son beau français soporifique ! Trêve d'insanités, continuons avant que ça dégénère…

Les yeux de Sakura s'emplissent de larmes. Elle baisse la tête, puis elle sanglote. Sasori, surpris de la voir changer d'attitude d'une seconde à l'autre, se penche vers elle et tente de la réconforter :  
« Mais pourquoi tu pleures ?  
- Parce que… parce… que… Si je te le dis tu vas être va fâché… »

Sasori est blessé. Elle pense encore à ce maudit Sasuke (NDA : je t'aime bien quand même, Sasu-chan!)!  
« Cesses de penser à lui, lui ordonne-t-il.  
- Mais comment veux-tu que j'arrête de penser à Sasuke ! crie la rose en se levant d'un bond.  
- Parce que maintenant... »  
Sakura a peur maintenant. Que veut donc Sasori? Il n'a jamais été comme ça! Mais, elle est curieuse et tient à savoir...  
« Parce que maintenant quoi?!  
- Parce que tu es MA petite amie, dit-il en se jetant sur la rose. »  
Par ce qu'il essaie de faire, Sasori brise à jamais la confiance entre lui et Sakura (NDA : j'entrerais pas dans les détails...).

Il tente de lui arracher son tee-shirt, mais la rose résiste et saute par-derrière. Il arrive quand même à arracher un morceau du vêtement.  
« Sasori, pourquoi tu fais ça?! hurle Sakura à travers ses violents sanglots. »  
Mais le roux ne lui répond pas. Lui, d'habitude si calme, s'est transformé en un monstre, au yeux fou furieux.  
La rose n'a plus d'autres choix que de courir, mais son ex-copain a la présence d'esprit d'utiliser des fils de chakra pour contrôler la jeune fille et la faire marcher vers lui, alors qu'elle pleure.

Et ensuite, le cauchemar commence...  
[L'auteure préfère laisser tomber les détails pour cette partie, donc elle se cache les yeux et attend]

Quand le cauchemar de la rose se termine enfin, le jour se lève sur une jeune fille qui pleure, les yeux rouges et des larmes de colère et de la peine d'une confiance brisée qui roulent sur son visage.  
- Dors, mon amour, sont les seuls mots qu'elle entend avant de sentir qu'on l'assomme.

Sasori la dépose après une longue marche, dans un élan de pitié, à quelques kilomètres de Konoha, avant de partir, le coeur également brisé, par son accès de jalousie insensée... Une autre âme rejoint ainsi la mort, avant son corps.

***

(NDA : retour à Naruto comme narrateur...)  
Je cherche des ingrédients pour des ramens menma autour du village, les oiseaux chantent, les ruisseaux coulent, les arbres perdent leurs feuilles en ce début d'automne...  
Je marche sur le bord du ruisseau. Il est très long et plus loin, il se transforme en fleuve.  
J'arrive là où ça devient un fleuve. Tiens, mais c'est Kankurô et Tenten!  
Mais?! ILS S'EMBRASSENT?!! L'amour c'est bizarre... J'y aurais jamais cru! Je vais les voir, une fois qu'ils ont finit d'échanger leurs microbes, j'ai plus de tact que vous le pensez (NDA : ah ouais?!)!  
- Tiens salut vous! je dis en m'approchant d'eux.

Kankurô me regarde, puis Tenten. C'est là que je vois qu'il a ni chapeau de chat, ni peinture faciale... Il est habillé normalement de surcroît...  
« Salut, baka, il répond.  
- Bonjour Naruto, dit Tenten, toute rouge.  
- Je croyais pas ce que je voyais tout à l'heure! »  
Tenten a l'air horrifiée et Kankurô n'a pas l'air d'apprécier la nouvelle non plus! Il dit même :  
« Si tu dis quoi que ce soit, je te jures que je t'empoisonnes et que je te donne pas l'antidote!  
- Euh, je dirais rien, c'est promis! je répond. Bon, ben... je vous laisse! »  
Je pars en courant... 1 kilomètre plus loin, y a une touffe de menma sur une falaise. Je la prends en vitesse.  
Mais, quelques mètres à ma gauche, il y a une touffe rose. Des menma roses? Je m'approche. Mais?! Ce sont les cheveux Sakura! Et s'il y a ses cheveux... elle doit être là (NDA : logique, crétin...)! Sasuke avait bel et bien raison...  
Je cours vers elle. Elle est inconsciente et elle n'a plus rien sur le dos. Je tente de la réveiller. Rien. Je recommence.  
- Sakura! Saku! Sakura-chaaaan!

Après quelques minutes, elle ouvre un œil. Aussitôt, elle se jette dans mes bras et pleure.  
- Oh! J'ai eu tellement peur Naruto...! Si tu savais ce que Sasori m'a fait...  
Puis elle pleure sans pouvoir s'arrêter.  
« Sakura?  
- Qu... quoi?  
- Tu sais que t'es... nue... »

Elle tourne au rouge, puis elle se tourne et recommence à pleurer. Je me lève et marche vers elle, place mon chandail sur ses épaules et la réconforte.  
« Saku... Viens, on va rentrer au village. Je vais demander à Tsunade de venir à la porte avec des vêtements et des trucs pour toi.  
- Oui, dit-elle en fermant le chandail et en se levant.  
- Bon, ben... allons-y...  
- Attends! »  
Je me retourne, elle a les larmes aux yeux.  
« J'ai du mal à marcher...  
- Ben alors je vais te porter, je lui réponds simplement. »

Je la prend dans mes bras, puis je monte la falaise... Elle s'accroche à moi, comme un chat qui ne veut pas tomber. Ça me fait rougir... heureusement qu'elle a le visage caché dans mon cou!  
Ah, enfin la porte de Konoha! (NDA : si les noms des gardiens de portes ne sont pas Kotetsu et Izumo, dites le moi!)  
Je demande à Kotetsu d'all  
er chercher Tsunade, qui revient avec ce qu'on a besoin. Elle est vraiment heureuse de revoir Sakura et elle la prend à part, derrière une des grandes portes, pour lui parler et lui donner des vêtements.  
Elles ressortent. Sakura a presque les mêmes habits que mamie Tsunade, mais en turquoise.  
« Tu viens Saku, je lui lance dès qu'elle sort, on va aller retrouver Sasuke!  
- Bien sûr, elle répond les larmes aux yeux. »  
En chemin, elle recommence à pleurer. De joie cette fois. Moi, je me retiens. Sasuke, comment il va réagir?  
« Est-ce qu'il va bien? me demande Sakura.  
- Oui, depuis quelques mois.  
- Comment ça, quelques mois?! s'étonne-t-elle. »  
Je baisse les yeux et on arrête de marcher. Puis je les relève :  
- Parce que quand t'es partie, il a voulu mourir. On a dû l'enfermer à l'hosto, parce qu'il a tout essayé. Tout. »  
Les yeux de Sakura s'agrandissent, puis elle regarde sa main, celle où il y a sa bague de fiançailles.  
« Alors, c'est le véritable amour... qu'il m'a donné... », pense-t-elle.  
Elle commence à courir vers le domaine Uchiwa. Je la suis.

On arrive devant le manoir. Sasuke est en train d'arranger le portrait de sa demeure, parce qu'elle a sérieusement mauvaise mine.  
« Sasuke! »  
Il se retourne, reconnaissant cette voix qui lui a donné tant de bonheur. Il aperçoit enfin Sakura, qui court vers lui en pleurant de joie. Il laisse tomber ses outils et attrape sa fiancée lorsqu'elle se jette dans ses bras.

Lui aussi, il pleure de bonheur. Je le vois respirer les cheveux de Sakura et la retenir comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'envole. Je m'approche discrètement pour ne pas trop les déranger.  
« T'es pas morte... merci... Kami-sama..., dit-il.  
- Non... et je vais rester avec toi... parce que je suis guérie... »  
C'est très émouvant comme scène... Kiba et Ino passent devant le Domaine Uchiwa et cette chère truie remarque Saku. Elle court vers elle en traînant Kiba derrière elle.  
« SAKUUU! hurle-t-elle.  
- Ino-chan! s'exclame la rose en se tournant vers elle. »

On décide de poursuivre nos retrouvailles à l'intérieur, car les 'tits Kumo blancs sont devenus des gros Kumo gris...  
On lui explique qu'on la croyait tous morte, et ensuite, elle avoue ce qui s'est passé avec Sasori...  
« Putain! s'exclame Kiba. Cette foutue SG-sama doit lui avoir pardonné!  
- Ça aurait été mon frère il serait mort..., dit Sasuke.

Puis, Chiko se matérialise dans un coin de la pièce.  
« Non, mon cher Sasuke, dit-elle. Il s'en serait sorti de la même manière, puisque depuis qu'elle a lu un article sur le site où elle poste cette fic (NDA : WoN! xD), elle s'est rendue compte que 'Tachi-san n'est pas un *, * et tout. Parce qu'au fond, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était te rendre plus fort et...  
- Chiko-chan! je m'exclame. Ferme la, y a des lecteurs qui sont pas rendus là!  
- Bah justement, y a « spoil » d'écrit! »  
Et elle s'en va.  
D'ailleurs, il est près de 10 heure du soir. Nous nous en allons tous.  
POV normal (NDA : pas envie de faire un NDA, que je fais quand même...)

Sasuke et Sakura, dès que leur invités furent partis, allèrent se parler dans le salon.  
« Comme ça, dit Sasuke, tu m'a trompé avec Sasori.  
- Il m'avait dit que tu étais mort...  
- À la vie, à la mort! pfff! »

Il l'avait tant aimée, qu'il lui pardonna, et la nuit, fut si belle à leur yeux... leur amour, un éternel camélia dans les cristaux qu'étaient leur coeur unifié, s'épanouirait, pour devenir un arbre entier, plein de fleur pour un avenir plus doux, tel les pétals de la fleur ceuillie.

Au réveil de Sakura, l'aube entrait par la fenêtre. Sasuke s'était réveillé bien avant elle et lui caressait tendrement les cheveux.  
« J'ai du mal à croire que c'est réel » Dit-elle, versant une larme, que Sasuke vint cueillir du bout de son doigt. Il se pencha, puis lui murmura tendrement à l'oreille, son souffle chaud effleurant la peau de la rose : « Je t'aime, à la vie, à la mort... Haruno Sakura... »

Il s'en suivit d'un baiser, et de la première promesse que Sasuke tint sans qu'elle soit fausse. Celle de l'aimer à jamais, sous les yeux des dieux...

L'amour, c'est la force qui les avait réunis. Un peu de chance aussi. Mais l'amour, telle une fleur, a besoin d'eau – la tendresse, la chaleur, les caresses – pour survivre et s'épanouir. Il ne faut jamais l'oublirer une seule journée, sinon, elle se dégradera.

_**FIN**___

_Special Thanks___

Uchiha Sasuke  
Haruno Sakura

Uzumaki Naruto, pour la narration

Mes bests  
Les livres d'amour

Et surtout, ma maman et mon papa, à qui je dois la vie et que j'aime tant !et qui me déragne tquand j'écris, ils n'y manquent jamais

Et aussi, à mon grand frère décédé, qui m'a donné le coup de pouce vers l'écriture. Tu me manques, onnichan. Bisoux là où t'es !! Et à Bibi-chan, mon chien destructeur qui vient de partir vers l'autre monde...

Et le reste que j'ai oublié =P

... Sans oublier, le cadeau qu'est la vie!


End file.
